Beware The Spider's Bite
Episode ten of The Autopups: Puppy Heroes. Summary After saving a girl pup named Airachnid from Deceptidogs, she is welcomed to the team, but Amber and Prowl soon discover she is a Deceptidog. Plot One day, Skids and Mudflap were walking around the city. "I wish I had a girlfriend", Mudflap said. "You're too weird to be loved by anyone", Skids said. They then saw a cockapoo being targeted by Blitzwing in his tank. "This is goanna hurt", Blitzwing said. Skids and Mudflap then charged towards Blitzwing and he turned his tank into the plane and flew away. "Are you okay", Skids asked. "I was goanna ask her", Mudflap said. "I'm fine", the cockapoo said, "my name's Airachnid, and that crazy pup almost killed me." "I know how you feel", Mudflap said, "those guys always try to kill us." "Hey Mudflap", Skids said, "quit trying to fall in love with her and let's head home." "Can I come with you", Airachnid asked. "Sure", Skids said, "I'll give you a lift." "I was goanna offer the lady a ride", Mudflap said. "Don't worry boys", Airachnid said, "I've got my own vehicle." Airachnid then got in her pup house and transformed it into a helicopter. "That's an odd choice", Skids said. "I find helicopters my style", Airachnid said. The three then headed back to the base in their vehicles. (Logo Change: Autopup to Autopup) They arrived at the base and Skids and Mudflap showed Airachnid to Prowl. "Where did you find her", Prowl asked. "She was being attached by Blitzwing", Mudflap asked. "I'd like to stay here for a while", Airachnid said. "I guess we could use a little help around here", Prowl said. The other Autopups then came out and saw Airachnid and started trying to impress her. "I can do a real mean Scatman Crothers impression", Jazz said. "I once one the master tracking competition when I was six", Hound said. "I'm the strongest pup in the team", Bulkhead said. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) At the Harbringer, Galvatron was talking with Blitzwing. "What a good plan to have a friend of yours from the war come over", Galvatron said. "That thing we did in the city worked", Blitzwing said, "she's in their base." "Now all we have to do is sit back and wait for her to call", Galvatron said. (Logo Change: Deceptidog to Autopup) At the base, Airachnid was talking to the males about what they do. "I should tell you that if I wasn't on this team", Ratchet said, "we wouldn't have a full team." "I need to go use the little puppy's room", Airachnid said, "I'll be right back." Outside, Prowl and Amber were talking. "I think my team is unique", Prowl said. "Is it because I'm in it", Amber asked. They then saw Airachnid walk outside. "She's up to something", Amber said. They then saw her communicating Galvatron. "I've located their base my liege", Airachnid said, "and I've managed to get some of their secrets." "Good work", Galvatron said. Amber and Prowl were surprised when the heard. "She's a traitor", Amber said. "We've got to tell the others", Prowl said. (Logo Change: Autopup to Autopup) Prowl then saw Airachnid talking with the other guy pups. "Guys", Prowl said, "Airachnid's a Deceptodog." They weren't amused when Prowl said it. "You've got it all wrong", Airachnid said, "Prowl's the traitor." "I'm not", Prowl said, "I saw her talking to Galvatron." "He's right", Amber said, "she called Galvatron and said she knows some of your secrets." "I'm innocent", Airachnid said, "they're trying to use me to cover up for them betraying you." "Let's get out of here", Prowl said. Prowl and Amber escaped and made it to the city. "Alright boys", Airachnid said, "I'll kiss whoever finds them." All the other Autopups got into their vehicles and raced to the city. "If all goes as planned", Airachnid said, "I might be bringing some prisoners to Galvatron." (Logo Change: Autopup to Autopup) In the city, the Autopups were looking for Amber and Prowl, but were having no luck. "Maybe they turned back to our side", Jazz said. "If they did we would've seen them now", Ratchet said. They then saw Amber buying a chili dog. "There's Amber", Skids and Mudflap said. Let's get em'", Sludge said. They then charged towards Amber, but Prowl jumped in fromt with a tape recorder. "Guys", Prowl said, "we've got to show you something." "Make it quick", Jazz said. Prowl then played a recording of Airachnid's conversation with Galvatron. "You were telling the truth after all", Ratchet said. "We're sorry we doubted you", Hound said. "It's okay", Amber said, "but now we need to stop Airachnid." (Logo Change: Autopup to Autopup) Airachnid was in the bathroom putting makeup on when she saw the Autopups outside. "They're on to me", Airachnid said, "better get outta here." They then saw Airachnid fly away. "She got away", Prowl said. "I'm sure we'll get her next time we see her again", Amber said. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) Airachnid then flew into the Harbringer. "Hello Airachnid", Galvatron said. "The plan worked", Airachnid said, "except I couldn't bring back prisoners." "That's okay", Galvatron said, "and next time, no prisoners, only trophies." They both laughed evilly as thunder sounded. The End Category:Episodes Category:Episode